Mobile user systems such as the Mobile User Objective System (MUOS) and the like are configured to provide worldwide, multi-service communications capabilities to newer, smaller terminals. Recent studies, however, concluded that MUOS is not operationally effective in providing reliable worldwide Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) communications to tactical users. One of the reasons for this conclusion is that MUOS does not provide the capability for a transparent transfer of communication services as a user transitions between satellite coverage areas and between satellite beams. MUOS breaks the connection between users when the system determines a transition to a new cell is needed, and then reconnects the users. It is noted that this handoff process creates a complete loss of communications.